


Despise These Masquerades

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She wondered both Leliana and Josephine had managed to talk her into this.





	Despise These Masquerades

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6031231#cmt6031231) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Marie hated masquerades with a passion and wondering how Leliana or Josephine had managed to convince her to let Skyhold host such an event. There were many places that she wished she could hide away from everyone or even find her twin sister mage and trade places with her for a night such as this.

"Ah, here you are, Inquisitor. Might I be allowed to a request a dance with you?"

The voice made her head turn just slightly to meet the amused amber-honey eyes of her favorite Knight-Captain under the golden mask that he wore.

"Indeed you may. Though I hope it is more than once dance, ser."

Perhaps the masquerade wouldn't be so dull after all.


End file.
